Mistaken Identity
''Mistaken Identity ''is a 2018 Canadian-American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film directed and produced by Marcus Troy and written by Michael McCullers. It is DreamWorks' 36th animated feature overall, and the fourth to be produced outside the main studio. In addition, this is also Mako's second animated feature, and this also became the first animated film from DreamWorks to be distributed by Universal. The film also stars the talents of Ariel Winter (in a dual role), Marcus Troy, Jason Drucker, John C. Reilly, Isla Fisher, and Mindy Kaling. The film was released on February 2, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise Richard (Reilly) and Reneé (Fisher) got divorced after marrying, with their two daughters Ramona and Raven (both by Winter) with either parent. Ramona lives in a kingdom far away living her life as a princess with her mother, while Raven lives the modern life as a popular rock star in the city and lives with her father. However, both sisters accidentally meet up in New York City's Time Square and find out that William Wytch (Troy), a businessman from New York, and Wanda Wytch (Kaling), an evil witch from the kingdom, have reunited and have planned to marry either parent for their money. Since Ramona never got to see her father, and Raven never got to see her mother, they plan to switch places and get the parents reunited before William and Wanda could. Voice cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Ramona Ryder/Raven Ryder * Marcus Troy as William Wytch * Jason Drucker as Ronald Ryder * John C. Reilly as Richard Ryder * Isla Fisher as Reneé Ryder * Mindy Kaling as Wanda Wytch * Jack McBrayer as Donald Wytch * Jason Segel as Vector * Jemaine Clement as Jerry Wytch * Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci * Danny McBride as Fred Wytch * Will Arnett as Mr Perkins Wytch * Ken Jeong as Talk Show Host * Shane Baumel as Kid Wytch * Jessie Flower as Kid Wytch * Alexander Gould as Kid Wytch * Sandra Bullock as Scarlett Overkill * Benjamin Bratt as El Macho Wytch * Julie Andrews as Princess Mom * Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario Wytch * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wytch * Conrad Vernon as Dog Wytch * Chris MIller as Cat Wytch * Joseph Izzo as Kangroo Wytch * Jules Winter as Kangroo Kid Wytch * Mitch Carter as Kangroo Dad Wytch * Julianne Buescher as Kangroo Mom Wytch * Walt Dohrn as Counductor Wytch * Stephen J. Anderson as George Wytch * Mark Walton as Harold Wytch * Additional Voices * Lori Alan * Carlos Alazraqui * Kyle Balda * Bob Bergen * Gregg Berger * Rodger Bumpass * Pierre Coffin * John Cygan * Brian T. Delaney * Jackie Gonneau * Nathan Greno * Bill Farmer * Danny Mann * Stephanie De Meautis * Bruno Dequier * Phil LaMarr * Teresa Ganzel * Jess Harnell * John Kassir * Sherry Lynn * Tress MacNellie * Mona Marshall * Laraine Newman * Jan Rabson * Mindy Sterling * Tara Strong * Jim Ward * Joe Whyte * Chris Williams Production Development After the release of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, which was animated by Mikros Images in Montreal, DreamWorks Animation CEO, Chris DeFaria, announced that they will make a film inspired by The Parent Trap ''films by Disney. Marcus Troy also announced that he will produce and direct the film and confirmed his voice role as William Wytch. Casting While searching for cast members, with Troy already confirmed, Ariel Winter, who previously worked on ''Smurfs: The Lost Village confirmed her voice role as both twins in the film. Other cast members include Jason Drucker (he previously worked on Gabriel Garza 3), John C. Reilly (Kong: Skull Island), Isla Fisher (Gabriel Garza 3), and Mindy Kaling (The Night Before). Animation In June 2016, Mako Animation announced that they would create the animation for the film. Music For more information on the film's soundtrack, click here. Release The film was supposed to be released on November 17, 2017 as DreamWorks Animation's last film to be released by 20th Century Fox until NBCUniversal purchased DreamWorks Animation in 2016. At that time, the film was delayed to February 2, 2018 as the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released by Universal, also because of story problems. Marketing Video game For more information on the video game, click here. A tie-in video game was developed by Behaviour Interactive and was published by Activision, and was released on Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS on January 26, 2018. Theme parks From November 2017 to January 2018, Ramona and Raven Ryder were available for meet and greets at the Royal Caribbean Cruise Line's DreamWorks Experience, Universal Studios Hollywood and Florida, and at the DreamWorks Experience in Dreamworld at Gold Coast, Australia. Fast food McDonald's released 6 Happy Meal toys based on the characters from the film. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on March 31, 2017, and was mainly shown before The Boss Baby. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was mainly shown before Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Emma!, and Despicable Me 3. * Sherlock Gnomes In Cinemas Bumper 2007 Incerdibles 2 * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 1, 2017, and was shown before Marcus & Sofia, The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, Madame Rouge, Thor: Ragnarok, The Star, Coco, Ferdinand, and The Wiggles 2. Reception Critical response According to review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, 83% of the 205 reviews enjoyed this film, with an average rating of 8.5/10. It's critic consensus states, "Mistaken Identity ''takes an old concept and turns it upside-down with DreamWorks-esque humor, interesting storyline, and overall atmosphere". On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 75 out of 100 based on 72 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed about $74 million in North America and $126 million internationally, bringing the worldwide total to over $225 million worldwide. It went on to debut $24 million, finishing first after ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Accolades More coming soon! Franchise Sequel Even though the film's status hasn't been analyzed yet, DreamWorks Animation CEO, Chris DeFaria announced that a sequel is in the works. However on March 3, 2018, DreamWorks Animation revealed that the sequel will be released on June 4, 2021. Television series On December 11, 2017, DreamWorks Animation announced that they will be teaming up with Mako Animation to work on a television series based on the film, which will be aired on Universal Kids on June 22, 2018. Transcripts Main For the main transcript for this film, click here. Trailers For the trailer transcripts for this film, click here. Credits For the credits for this film, click here. Category:Films Category:Mako Category:Mako Animation Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Films co-produced with DreamWorks Animation Category:Mistaken Identity Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:PG-rated films